Sale lapin attardé !
by Brivela Mizuno
Summary: Je suis un exorciste Maréchal. Mon innocence m'a valu le surnom de la Faucheuse. Elle est la seule chose qui a de la valeur à mes yeux. Akuma, Noé ou même vous Maître, personne ne se mettra sur ma route. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout la ce lapin roux ? /pause/
1. Pourquoi je suis revenue déjà ?

Quelque part dans le Japon dans une certaine région.

La lune éclairait doucement de ses rayons ce champ de bataille jonché de cendre volant à la moindre brise.

Une silhouette au beau milieu du terrain zigzagué entre les décombres qu'étaient devenu la petite ville.

Cette silhouette, c'est moi, et oui, pas de bol, vous êtes tombé sur moi.

Je farfouille un peu dans les cendres dans l'espoir de trouver une innocence ou quelque chose du genre.

Après une bonne heure, rien, nada, niet.

Une petite forme aussi abattu que moi se pose en soupirant sur mon épaule.

Je soupire tandis que ma fée soupire à son tour, dépité.

Elle s'appelle Nyrvanna et c'est une fée, du moins en vérité c'est une innocence qui s'est réveiller pour m'aider alors que j'allais mourir.

Mon regard s'assombrit quand je repense aux souvenirs particulièrement douloureux.

Ouai c'est vrai, je n'allais pas vraiment mourir, mais quand même, Bak fait super peur quand il est énervé.

Vraiment peur….

Si si je vous le certifie.

Bref, c'est une fée de taille, hum je dirais 2 à 3cm.

De longs cheveux violets avec des mèches noires, des yeux rouges lors des combats mais en général elle les a bleu cyan.

Habillé d'une petite robe violette mauve et des petites ballerines, elle porte également une cape noire à capuche et porte toujours une faux sur l'épaule.

Elle possède aussi de belles ailes dans le dos de couleur noir aux pointes pourpres et quelques reflets rouge.

Elles ont plutôt la forme des ailes d'un papillon mais un peu plus allongé.

Elle est une innocence de type équipement mais elle a dépassé les 100% de résonnance et utilise ses pouvoir pour fusionner avec moi et devient donc un type symbiotique.

Son pouvoir à la base est donc l'équipement.

Nous avons plusieurs phases et je ne compte pas toute les dévoiler bien entendu, ou serait l'intrigue sinon ?

Phase 1, elle se transforme en une faux atteignant les 5 m en tailles normale mais je peux la changer tout en envoyant de l'énergie.

Phase 2, je me retrouve vêtu d'une longue cape noire à capuche me donnant une rapidité et possibilité de me dissimuler dans l'obscurité grâce à une petite fusion avec ma fée.

Mais je peux aussi garder ma cape tout en ayant Nyrvanna à mes côtés sous sa forme habituelle.

On m'a souvent donner le nom de Faucheuse car j'en avais l'allure et que c'est comme sa que les Akuma me reconnaisse.

Ils ont fini par capter que je n'étais pas là pour faire de la rigolade quand un de leur petit copain se fait trancher à côté de lui.

J'ai ensuite 2 autre phases mais ce n'est pas le moment de le savoir.

Maintenant ma présentation.

Izusu Mizuno, maréchale et donc exorciste de la congrégation de l'ombre.

Ha !

Si vous avez le malheur de me rappeler ce titre, je vous jure que je vous ferais voir le mur d'un peu plus près.

Je suis satisfaite de ce titre mais je refuse de me placer au dessus des autres, donc pour moi ce n'est juste qu'un titre.

A vrai dire, je l'ai obtenue car j'ai apprit que grâce à ça je pouvais me débarrasser de mon maître.

J'ai les cheveux blond foncé en carré, les yeux rouges et j'ai 16 ans.

En apparence et dans la tête bien sure, mais il y a un souci…..

Je….

Hum….

Non, je préfère le dire plus tard.

Raller pas, je n'ai pas envie de sortir les violons, non merci je vais bien….

Je pense que c'est bon pour l'instant…

Je m'étire faisant craquer mes bras et mon dos :

-Ok, le ménage est fini ici mais il n'y a pas d'innocence apparemment.

Puis mon regard dévie une nouvelle fois sur le ciel, mélancolique et douloureux.

Si peu de temps il reste…..

Puis des visages oublier i ans lors du début de ma mission refont surface.

Je lâche un petit rire :

-Pourquoi pas…

Je regarde Nyrvanna qui me regarde curieusement.

-Sa te dirais de faire une halte à la maison ?

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux surprise, puis fit un large sourire les yeux brillant.

Je ramasse un peu plus loin mon sac :

-Ok, on y va.

La fée tape dans ses mains et commence à marcher tout en volant.

Je la suis tout en trainant les pieds et en jetant un dernier regard derrière cette ville autrefois animé, aujourd'hui une ruine provoqué par les Akuma et un peu de mon combat aussi.

On prit le train et puis 2 jours plus tard après avoir marché en plus entre les stations, j'arrive enfin à la forteresse.

Une immense forteresse taillée dans la roche en suspension dans le vide.

Malgré mon retour à la maison, un sentiment d'inconnu me prit les tripes.

Cet endroit est plutôt triste en faite, pas de soleil et la plupart du temps on est sous de gros nuages noir ou entourer d'un profond brouillard.

Je pris soin de ne pas passer par la porte pour éviter d'entendre les plaintes d'une vieille porte s'emballant pour n'importe quoi et traitant tout les visiteurs d'Akuma faisant ainsi alerté tout le quartier.

Ça me rappelle mon arrivé ici.

Cross m'avait envoyé ici car il a dit que j'étais trop encombrante pour sa mission est que je serais mieux ici.

Il ne m'a pas fallut le répéter deux, fois, j'avais vu là une occasion en or de lui échapper et je suis donc parti aussi sec.

N'empêche, ce jour là, le nabot m'est tombé dessus et je m'en suis tirer avec une entaille sur l'épaule j'avais vraiment envie de le démonter quand Komui est arrivé avec une lettre.

J'ai cru que j'allais le buter cette tête de piaf.

Je passe donc par le passage et j'arrive au quartier.

L'intérieur de la forteresse était également sombre et je vins à me demander pourquoi suis-je revenu alors que j'étais en train de voyager dans de grands espaces verts ?

La réponse se fit évidente, mes amis me manquaient même si je ne l'avouerais jamais….

Je bifurque à droite et après quelques couloirs, j'arrive devant le bureau du grand Intendant, j'ai nommée, Komui.

Sans aucune forme de politesse, comme d'hab, j'enfonce la porte d'un coup de pied envoyant le battant cogner de l'autre côté :

-Me revoilà !

Komui et les personnes firent un bond à mon entrée fortement délicate.

Komui est l'intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre mais il préfère se présenter comme le chef de la section scientifique au grand dam de Reever, actuel possesseur de ce poste…..

D'origine chinoise, il a les cheveux noirs et les yeux noirs.

Il est toujours vêtu de son uniforme blanc et d'un béret blanc sur la tête.

Par contre, chose très énervante, il a un total sister complex envers sa petite sœur qu'il considère comme son bien le plus précieux.

Il créer alors des robots complètement taré qui finissent toujours en pièce détacher sous ma faux ou sous la lame de Yû.

C'est d'ailleurs un de mes passe temps favori de l'embêter avec sa.

Après avoir remonté ses lunettes, la tête de piaf me regarde suspicieusement :

-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Nyrvanna se pose sur mon épaule et fit un signe de la main en souriant.

Lorsqu'il repère Nyrvanna, il fit très vite le lien avec moi et se précipite vers moi au ralenti, les larmes aux yeux et un sourire béat aux lèvres :

-Ma petite Izu chérie ! Papa est très content de te revoir ! Viens faire un gros câlin à ton papounet !

Un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale et mes tripes firent des loopings.

Une vrai vision de total horror...

A peine fut il à ma porté que je lui assène un coup de poing l'envoyant dans le mur :

-URUSAI !

Il glisse lentement du mur fissuré avec son âme voulant ce tirer de son corps maltraité.

Après qu'il ait reprit ses esprit Reever lui donne une autre tasse de café vu que l'ancienne a fait un vol plané quand je suis arrivé.

Ha Reever, une des personnes que j'apprécie le plus ici, des cheveux châtain et une barbe de quelque jour.

Il a par contre un dangereux penchant pour les expériences avec des fioles sans regarder ce qu'il met dedans.

Bien sur, j'en fais assez souvent les frais involontairement.

Komui but une gorgé de son….

Truc, chose, jus de chaussette.

Bref, après en avoir but une gorgé, il se lève et voulait tenter une nouvelle approche mais mon regard brillait d'une lueur rouge menaçante et le fit r'asseoir en chouinant :

-Bon retour à la maison ma petite Izusu.

J'ignore la remarque et lui donne une boite sur le bureau.

Il l'ouvrit et une innocence roule sur le bureau jusqu'à la limite du bord.

-4 innocences, c'est mon butin de cette longue mission.

Il en saisit une et les regarde, un doux sourire aux lèvres :

-Tu viens de nous filer un sacré coup de main, et le meilleur, c'est que tu as réussi à les garder pendant tes 2ans de mission, vraiment, chapeau Izusu.

J'hoche la tête :

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Puis il affiche une tête d'abruti :

-Un câlin pour son papounet ?

Je lui fous une deuxième bosse sur le crâne :

-BAKA !

Puis je pars furibonde.

-N'oubli pas ton rapport ! entendis-je avant de claquer la porte.

Après quelques pas, un fin sourire ornait mes lèvres, sa faisait vraiment longtemps, même Komui me manquait.

Je ne sus pas par contre que la même pensée traverse Komui qui avait regardé la porte d'un regard doux et rassuré.

Je traine dans les couloirs en me demandant qui j'allais donc pouvoir aller voir et embêter quand l'alarme résonne dans tout le QG.

Je grimace au son, reprenant une attitude d'exorciste :

-Qui est l'abruti qui vient de passer à la porte ?!

Nyrvanna avait les deux mains plaqué contre ses oreilles.

Je pique un sprint et fonce dans la salle d'info et me penche sur un écran afin de voir qui est l'intrus.

C'est un gamin aux cheveux blancs avec un golem doré qui vole à côté de lui.

Puis la voix forte charmante de la porte hurle dans les micros, me vrillant les tympans :

-C'EST UN AKUMA ! ALERTE ! EXORCISTE !

Les caméras tournent sur le visage du gamin qui ne comprenait visiblement pas et je vis un pentacle rouge sur le haut de son sourcil gauche.

-Purée ! Il a raison cet abruti de porte !

D'un mouvement de la tête quand je regarde Nyrvanna, je passe à la phase 2 et cour par la fenêtre qui bien sure explose avec toute ma délicatesse légendaire et je chute dans le vide.

Les pans de ma cape claquèrent au dessus de ma tête et le vent hurler à mes oreilles.

Quand je vis le sol ce rapprocher dangereusement, je décide de planter ma faux dans le mur ne voulant pas finir à l'état d'omelette au ketchup.

Atterrissant plutôt brutalement, je retire la faux de la pierre et donne un coup de talon au sol pour sprinter.

J'allais pouvoir abattre ma faux sur l'Akuma quand mon innocence rencontre une épée dans un bruit fracassant.

Nul besoin de savoir à qui elle appartient.

Je plante mes yeux rouges dans ceux noir du Japonais :

-Dégage de là nabot.

-Toi tu te barre de mon chemin crevette.

On se lance des éclairs et essayons de forcer sur nos armes pour avoir le dessus.

La poisse, il a fallut que le nabot ce pointe coupant donc mon trip...

Salut, dans la famille maudite je demande Izusu Mizuno.

Pour ceux qui sont perdu, c'est Yû Kanda, un exorciste possédant Mugen, c'est un sabre possédant une innocence.

Il possède de longs cheveux noirs qu'il attache en une queue de cheval haute et des yeux noirs.

Le manteau de la confrérie claquant sur ses jambes.

Il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle Yû ce qui est aussi un de mes passes temps et il ne mange que du soba.

On est rentré en même temps et on s'est disputer le dernier soba du restaurant et ce fut Nyrvanna qui l'avait mangé, dépité par notre échange.

Un peu ridicule mais en tout cas, on est rivaux et sa nous va.

Mine de rien, on préfère combattre que de ce parler mais parfois nos regards en disaient long sur nos pensées.

J'appuis un peu plus avec la faux :

-C'est moi la première qui suis arrivé, alors dégage il est à moi.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu viens d'arriver que tu dois te permettre de faire ce que tu as envie. Je suis arrivé le premier donc dégage la Maréchale.

Une veine apparut sur mon front tandis que l'aura m'entourant grossi :

-Toi tes mort !

S'ensuit dans la seconde même un combat opposant sabre contre faux.

Les coups raisonnent tel des bruits de tonnerre et on donne toute nos forces dans chaque coups faisant pâlir quelques personnes qui viennent d'arriver pensant nous prêtez main forte.

On bouge tellement que le gamin du faire de sacré esquive à moins qu'il n'ait envie de ce faire découpé en rondelle.

-Hey ! J'ai rien fait de mal ! C'est mon maître qui m'a envoyé ici !

On le fusille du regard :

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre. dit Yû.

-Tu es déclaré comme un intrus alors prépare toi. lançais-je

D'un assaut commun, le nabot et moi, on bondit sur le gamin qui nous regarde pétrifier de terreur.

J'arrive à le coincer avec la lame de ma faux sous son cou et Yû s'apprête à lui donner le coup de grâce.

Puis soudain, le gamin transforme son bras en une énorme main de fer pourvu de griffe apparait à la place du bras.

J'agrandis mes yeux surprise et du replier mes bras sur mon torse tandis que je me prend le revers de cette main dans le torse.

Je me fais projeter contre le mur, le dos claquant contre la paroi rocheuse.

Je glisse du mur, un peu sonné par cette attaque surprise.

Reprenant place sur mes deux jambes, je fronce les sourcils.

Un Akuma ne peut pas manipuler d'innocence, c'est qui ce gosse ?!

Yû n'ayant pas arrêté sa charge brandit Mugen qui vient entailler la main géante.

-Mais vous devez être au courant ! Mon maître à adresser une lettre au grand Intendant précisant ma venue !

Petit flottement...

J'ai tout de même une impression de déjà vu.

On le regarde bête puis on tourne la tête vers la porte d'où les caméras retransmettait les images sur les écrans que la tête de piaf devait regarder.

On attend 2 min puis :

-Ha oui ! C'est vrai, tu es le disciple de Marian Cross ! Il m'a envoyé une lettre la semaine dernière !

Je tourne la tête lentement vers le blandinet :

-Le disciple de Marian ?

Je me mords la lèvre tandis qu'une larme roula sur ma joue.

Les deux me regardent en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant absolument rien.

Puis n'en pouvant plus, je m'effondre par terre morte de rire :

-BWAHAHAHA ! Il a reprit un apprenti j'y crois pas !

Les deux garçons me regardent hébété.

Je me tords de rire en tapant du poing sur le mur et en lâchant ma faux qui se re transforme d'un air penaud :

-J'y crois pas vraiment, il a réussi à embobiner un gamin, c'est le comble et tu l'appelle encore maître ?

Puis j'inspire profondément tentant vainement de me calmer tandis que le plus jeune me regarde sans comprendre :

-Mais de quoi elle parle ?

J'enlève ma cape retirant donc ma phase 2 et lui adresse un sourire, les joues encore rouge :

-Je suis Izusu Mizuno, exorciste et ancienne disciple de Marian Cross, désolé de ce que tu as enduré mais je crois que c'est ma faute, je l'ai un peu malmené faut dire qu'il me chercher aussi.

Le gamin entre dans un mode dépressif en se tenant au mur :

-Alors toute ses dettes, ces souffrances que j'ai enduré était de ta faute ?

Je me gratte la tête gêné:

-Vraiment désolé, quoique les dettes ce n'est pas moi, j'en payais également.

Puis soudain, une aura menaçante surgit de son corps tandis que ses épaulent tressautent :

-C'est de ta faute depuis le début !

Et il bondit vers moi en mode démoniaque avec une envie de meurtre dans les yeux.

Je le regarde surprise :

-Gné ?

**-Chapitre 1 the end-**

**Ouai, c'est encore un chapitre de refait mais il faut absolument que je débarrasse Izusu de son Marie-Sue, c'est vraiment collant et embêtant cette chose, sa vient dès que vos doigts pianotent sur le clavier en essayant vainement de suivre votre imagination…..**

**Sa craint mais je tiens le pari de transformer Izusu !**

**Pari tenu ?**

**Bien sur les reviews et remarques ou bien les idées sont bienvenues !**

**Non, en faite il faut absolument que vous postez quelque chose d'une part pour que je sache si sa ne vous conviens pas et si vous voulez accélérer les parutions.**

**See You Soon !**

**Bribri**


	2. Si j'avais su, j'aurais du rester couché

J'ouvre un œil, puis deux et analyse ce qui m'entourer avec une légère appréhension dans le ventre.

Une pièce blanche, des machines produisant des bips assourdissant et quelques lits blancs avec les draps faits autour de moi.

Ni une ni deux, je me lève d'un bond, trop vite surement, je voyais le monde tourner autour de moi.

De longues sueurs froides me coulent le long du dos tandis que je me dirigeais maladroitement vers la porte en me tenant au mur, les jambes flageolantes.

Qu'est-ce que je fous là…

Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai réussi à mit retrouver encore une fois la dedans.

J'abaisse la poignée mais elle n'ouvre pas la porte.

….

La porte est verrouillée…..

Aussitôt je recule lentement jusqu'à buter contre le mur et m'accroupie en ramenant vers moi mes jambes que j'entour de mes bras.

Je ne me sens pas bien.

De plus, je ne sais pas où est Nyrvanna :

- ….

J'ai peur….

POV Komui

On remonte de chez Hevlaska et Yû vient me voir, les sourcils froncer :

-Ils l'ont emmené ou la vieille ?

J'hausse un sourcil étonné qu'il pose une telle question :

-La vieille ? Allen n'est pas si vieux et c'est un garçon.

Il me lança un regard noir :

- Je ne te parle pas de cette pousse de soja, je te parle de la timbrée de Maréchal.

Je lui fais un grand sourire à ma façon :

-On s'inquiète pour Izusu mon petit Yû mais c'est Froi Tiedoll qui va être content !

La seconde d'après je me tiens la tête la larme à l'œil :

- Sa fait mal….

-Elle est ou ?

-Elle a été emmené par les scientifiques, après cette chute elle devrait surement être à l'inf…

!

-J'en été sur.

Et il partit telle une flèche en direction de l'infirmerie.

Je me frappe le front :

-Mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi je les ai laissé partir avec elle ?!

Izusu ne supporte pas l'infirmerie, elle en a une peur bleu depuis qu'elle est petite.

Lorsqu'elle n'avait pas encore d'innocence, elle a été emmenée ici par mon prédécesseur avec Leverrier et il s'est passé un peu le même truc qu'avec Yû dans le sens ou on les forcer à synchroniser avec des innocences.

Elle se retrouver souvent à l'infirmerie mais dès qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts, elle repartait aux expériences.

Elle n'était pas la seule enfant emmené, des enfants trouvé dans la rue ou que les parents vendaient.

Des enfants sans avenir.

Très peu on survécu et finalement, Izusu était la seule qui avait un corps résistant mais elle avait le plus faible esprit d'entre tous et elle a été brisé.

Quand Bak est venu ici, il était rare de le voir rentré dans une colère aussi noire que ce jour là.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que si Bak n'avait pas emmené Izusu avec lui, que serait elle devenue ?

On évite donc absolument de la mettre dans une infirmerie pour ne pas qu'elle reparte dans ses souvenirs noirs dont Bak à eu beaucoup de mal à l'en dépêtrer.

Je remonte mes lunettes en regardant la question qui venait de se former dans mon esprit :

Pourquoi Yû s'en inquiète ?

POV Yû

Mais quel abruti ce type !

Même pas capable de surveiller une vieille mégère détraqué !

Et puis moi ?!

Qu'est ce que je fou à courir pour me dépêcher de la tirer de là ?!

Mais vraiment quel abruti !

Je vis l'infirmerie et abaisse la poigné quand je vis que la porte était verrouillée.

Si elle a vu aussi que l'infirmerie était fermée, elle doit être vraiment en train de faire une de ses crises.

Je pousse un grognement et dégaine Mugen que j'utilise pour trancher net la porte.

Je rentre dans la pièce lumineuse, une des seules de cette forteresse et balaye lentement la pièce du regard.

Il y avait des lit, un seul était défais mais il y avait personne.

Je marche lentement en faisant claquer mes bottes contre le sol puis voit une forme recroquevillé dans un coin.

Ses mains tiraient ses cheveux blonds dont plusieurs fils étaient par terre

Elle avait ramené ses genoux à son menton et se balançait d'avant en arrière.

-Hey la vieille, reste pas là, tu fais vraiment pitié. lançai-je.

Elle arrête de se balancer en sursautant.

Elle mit beaucoup de temps à chercher qui je suis :

-Va te faire voir Yû…..

Sa voix était vraiment brisée et son souffle saccadé.

Pour m'avoir appelé Yû sans insultes derrière, je peux vous garantir qu'elle est vraiment terrifiée.

Je soupire et m'accroupit devant elle :

-Tu compte rester encore longtemps dans cette pièce ?

-Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas…. Je ne veux pas…..

Si je ne la sort pas, on courre droit à la catastrophe…

Ni une ni deux, je la choppe par son col et la tire en dehors de l'infirmerie.

Quoi… ?

Je ne suis pas du genre affectif donc je ne vais pas m'amuser à la sortir comme une princesse ?!

Ce n'est qu'une vieille mégère, elle ne s'en plaindra pas.

Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que sa arrive malheureusement.

Une fois en dehors je la vit lentement regarder le décor des couloirs.

Ne voyant pas le moindre petit point blanc ni appareil assourdissant, elle bondit s'arrachant de ma poigne en souriant, toute vitalité retrouver :

-Pas trop tôt !

Je lui jette un regard lourd, mais rassuré tout de même qu'elle soit de nouveau en forme :

-Tu n'as qu'à combattre ta peur au lieu de trembler comme une feuille comme à chaque fois.

Puis elle pointe son doigt sur moi :

-Et toi sale nabot ! Tu as vu comment tu m'as sorti ?! Comme un sale homme des cavernes ne connaissant ni la galanterie ni la douceur qu'un homme a envers une femme ?!

Je lui jette un sourire hautain :

-Parce que tu te prends pour une femme ? Tes qu'une vieille mégère Maréchal.

Elle frappe son poing contre sa paume :

-Toi tu va mourir.

Elle s'élance poing en avant et je du me baisser pour l'esquiver quand un craquement se fit entendre.

Je me retourne et vit la pousse de soja avec le poing de la vieille dans la figure.

Bien fait mais pas de bol.

Je pensais voir la vieille paniquer mais ce fut le contraire.

Elle rentre dans une rage noire avec des veines ressortant d'un peu partout montrant l'étendu de sa colère :

-TOI ?! C'EST TA FAUTE SI JE ME SUIS RETROUVÉ DANS CETTE SALLE DE TORTURE !

Ni une ni deux, elle lui fiche un coup de pied l'envoyant dans le mur.

La fumée émit lors du choc s'estompa et on put voir la pousse de soja inconsciente gisant par terre.

Je cru même voir son âme fuir de son corps par la bouche.

Elle s'approche de lui tandis que son aura était sombre et machiavélique.

Elle le choppe par la cheville et le traina derrière lui tout en se dirigeant quelque part en sifflotant d'un air gai.

J'hausse les épaules puis me dirige vers le restaurant ayant un creux au ventre.

La Congrégation a à peine recruté un exorciste qu'il va se faire tuer le jour même.

POV Allen

Une douce brise assez glaciale me réveilla sans douceur.

J'analyse aussitôt mes souvenirs et me rappelle m'être prit un coup de poing puis du pied de l'ancienne disciple de mon maitre.

Je tente de me relever quand je vis que j'étais ligoté :

-C'est quoi sa ?!

Je tente de m'agiter et vit que j'étais pendu par les pieds par une corde.

….

Sa veut dire que je suis dans le vide…

-MOUHAHAHA !

Je sursaute surprit et use sur mes abdos pour voir quelqu'un à côté de la corde me retenant.

Me retenant ?

Pourquoi me retenir ?

Je penche ma tête et put voir un gouffre brumeux dont je ne voyais pas le fond.

J'étais pendu au bord d'une falaise.

Je me redresse paniqué :

-Mais sa va pas ! Détache-moi ou je vais tomber !

-C'est bien ce qui m'arrangerai.

Je reconnus donc la folle de tout à l'heure qui me regarda sadiquement :

-Alors mon petit, la vue te plait ?

-Mais vous êtes folles ?! Lâchez-moi ! Je ne vous ai rien fait !

-Sale petit mioche, je vais t'apprendre moi à me mettre dans une infirmerie, je vais te le faire payer au centuple !

Ce regard de taré, on dirait celui de mon maitre, elle lui ressemble trop mentalement….

Dieu, ayez pitié de mon âme.

-Non Izusu-chan ! Je t'en supplie, ne le tue pas ! cri une voie féminine.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Lenalee.

-Bien sur que je mêle de ce qui me regarde ! Ce garçon vient d'être déclaré exorciste et toi tu veux le balancer par-dessus la falaise ! Réfléchit un peu !

Quelqu'un vient me sauver je souri quand je me retrouve précipité de quelques mètres :

-HAAAAA !

-IZUSU ! SI TU NE LE LIBÉRE PAS MAINTENANT, J'APPELLE LE MARÉCHAL FROI TIEDOLL !

Plus un mot.

Je jurerai que la température venait de baisser violement.

Je n'eu pas le temps de me poser d'autre question que je me fis soulever telle une fusée pour m'écraser contre la surface de la terre.

POV Izusu

Après l'avoir remonté face à la menace de la petite chinoise, je suis repartit dans le QG en soupirant :

-Même plus le droit de s'amuser….

Un éclair mauvais étire mes lèvres.

Lenalee ne sera pas toujours là pour le protéger.

Muahahaha !

Je me dirige donc vers la cafétéria, mon esprit échafaudant toute sorte de plan.

La cafète est largement plus grande que ce que vous connaissez.

De grandes tables et petite tables, des bancs et des chaises dans un aussi grand espace.

Et au cœur de la cafète, la cuisine !

Du moins le comptoir servant à prendre les commandes sous les ordres de Jerry.

Je vais donc voir Jerry et commande tout ce qui ressemble à des sushis ou des makis et quelques soba.

-Pas de problème Izusu ! Dit moi, ça fait drôlement plaisir de te revoir par ici !

J'hoche vivement la tête, un sourire sur le visage :

-Moi aussi Jerry, moi aussi et j'en suis extrêmement touché !

Il rougit doucement et me donne mon plateau complet :

-Et voilà ! Je t'ai mit ceux que tu préfères.

-Merci !

Je me retourne, le plateau en main et balaye la pièce du regard, je vis alors Yû en train de manger seul à une table.

Marchant rapidement, je me mets en face de lui et souhaite un bon appétit qu'il me renvois également.

-Tu as réussit ton meurtre ? me demande t-il.

Mon regard se noircit et je grommelle :

-C'est loupé cette fois ci, la petite chinoise s'est interposé…..

Il me lance un regard :

-Tu tes rouillé ou quoi ? Même pas capable de tuer une misérable pousse de soja, et on appelle sa une Maréchale.

Je plisse les yeux :

-Fait gaffe le nabot, tu te frotte à quelque chose de dangereux la….

-Pfff, tu n'es qu'une misérable crevette qui ne vaut pas un sous.

Mon sourire se fit tordu, mais je décide de continuer de manger le contenu de mon plateau.

Même si on est des rivaux, s'il y a un moment qu'on apprécie tout les deux, c'est le moment du repas.

Alors que je mange un énième sushi, je vis du coin de l'œil une forme se diriger vers nous par la voie des airs.

Plissant les yeux, je vis un énorme bol de riz transporter difficilement par Nyrvanna.

Arriver enfin à notre table, elle le pose lourdement à côté de mon plateau et tente de reprendre son souffle.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de la laisser se lever que je la pointe du bout de mes baguettes, la colère au fond des yeux :

-Ce n'est que maintenant que tu te manifeste petite peste ?! A cause de toi je me suis retrouver enfermé dans cette….. Sale de torture et tu n'as pas pensé à me sortir de là !

Elle lève sa tête du bol surprise et me regarde de ses yeux larmoyant me faisant penser aux yeux doux d'un chat qui est tellement malheureux pour une bêtise.

Je soupire puis bâti l'air de la main :

-Laisse tomber, comment veux tu que je me fâche avec une tête pareille…

Puis je retourne à mon plateau tandis qu'elle reprit son sourire comme si de rien était.

-Après la chinoise, tu cède à ta fée maintenant ? remarque Yû.

Je lui jette un regard purement noir et continu de manger.

On termine le repas et débarrasse le plateau.

Arrivé à la hauteur du japonais, je lui demande :

-Tu es encore ici ou tu pars en mission ?

-Je vais méditer et je pars en mission demain, et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?

Je me gratte la joue en regardant le plafond :

-Et bien je vais d'abords finir le rapport de la tête de piaf et je pense que j'irais après à la branche asiatique, sa fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Si ta tête de piaf ne te donne pas de mission entre temps.

Je pousse un long soupire :

-Je ne peux compter que sur ma chance pour l'instant.

Le japonais ricana en me regardant moqueusement :

-Tu veux dire ta poisse légendaire ?

Je grogne et lui donne un coup de poing gentil dans le bras.

Quittant la cafète, je me dirige droit vers ma chambre.

Je grimpe quelque escalier et arrive enfin dans le dortoir.

Cette partie de la forteresse était sur plusieurs étages et arborer une couleur bleu glacé.

Sa me faisait penser à un dortoir hanté….

J'arrive devant ma chambre si mes souvenirs sont encore bons et pousse la porte.

Celle-ci émit un grincement digne des portes de manoir vieux depuis 200ans et entre dans la pièce.

Je balaye la zone du regard et vit qu'en faite, elle n'avais pas changer depuis 2ans mise à part les toiles d'araignée, de la poussière et des saletés devenus les reines de cette pièce.

Cette chambre est plus triste que la façade de cette forteresse.

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre faisant voler un nuage de poussière à chaque pas et du forcer quand même pour l'ouvrir, les joins bouffer par le temps.

Après un nouveau regard sur la chambre, je soupire moins motivé mais me dirige tout de même en dehors de la chambre vers le local de nettoyage.

Quand j'ouvre le local, celui-ci étinceler de propreté.

Je pris un balai, chiffons, serpillère, sceaux, plumeau, produits et autre truc puis ferme la porte en un claquement sourd.

De retour enfin dans la chambre, je donne le plumeau à Nyrvanna :

-Fait moi les toiles d'araignée.

Elle fit un salut militaire qui m'arrache un sourire puis saisit le plumeau et s'attaque aux toiles accroché au plafond.

Je passe le balai, la poussière sur les meubles puis la serpillère.

Ensuite je vais chercher une grosse corbeille ou j'y mets la literie de mon lit deux places et en remet une nouvelle.

Une couette noire avec des papillons bleus nuit.

Secoue le tapis par la fenêtre et le repose en face du lit et de l'armoire.

Un tapis représentant un arbre noir avec également des papillons sur un fond bleu nuit.

Il y avait aussi un miroir collé contre le mur, à côté de l'armoire.

Ces deux ans sans nettoyage l'on un peu abimé mais ce n'est pas très grave.

Je range mon bureau noir en jetant papier et autre chose inutile.

Mon bureau noir avec des papillons que j'ai dessiné bleu resplendissait comme un bureau neuf.

Il est contre un mur entre le miroir et la fenêtre.

Tient, je l'avais oublié l'armoire….

J'ouvre l'armoire aux même couleurs et motif que le bureau et bazarde dans le panier à linge tout ce qui sentait le renfermé ou à la poubelle ceux qui ce sont abimer.

Ma garde robe comportait seulement des pantalons sombre, des hauts sombres également, plusieurs manteau de la Congrégation dont deux arborant le blason Maréchal mais bien sure et heureusement, aucune jupe ou robe quel qu'elle soit.

Je ferme doucement l'armoire puis m'essuies le front :

-Enfin fini, c'est un vrai travail de titan de faire sa chambre.

Je remarque Nyrvanna s'écrasa contre le lit épuisé, me regardant, je décide donc d'aller prendre une douche.

Sa doit faire plusieurs jours que je trimbale les même vêtements….

J'ouvre de nouveau l'armoire et y prend un débardeur rouge cramoisi un pantalon noir.

J'attrape ensuite une serviette et du produit sur l'étagère du haut et referme l'armoire.

Je regarde la fée qui semblait être à deux doigts de s'endormir :

-Je vais prendre, une douche, fait attention.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et je sortis de la chambre.

Je soupire puis attrape des vêtements et une serviette puis part en direction des douches.

Elles se trouvaient malheureusement en dehors des dortoirs donc il fallait se bouger pour y aller.

Après divers passages, j'arrive enfin dans les douches.

Je m'y engouffre dans la première qui était libre et passe sous le jet brulant.

Quand je sorti, j'eu la tête qui tournait à cause de la chaleur mais un sourire aux lèvres signe que je me suis vraiment relaxé.

J'étais même prête à me battre contre le Comte.

Si si, là, maintenant !

Je m'habille dans une autre pièce et sors des douches.

En chemin, quelqu'un cri :

-Izusu-chan !

Je me retourne et vit Lenalee courir pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

Lenalee est la petite sœur de Komui, la tête de piaf.

Elle a de longs cheveux attachés en deux couettes hautes.

C'est également la seule fille exorciste en jupe que je connaisse.

Elle a un caractère plutôt doux mais elle peut également devenir impitoyable et sans pitié face à des Akuma.

Elle possède l'innocence Dark Boots.

De type équipement, ces bottes lui confère une rapidité inouïe et elle tranche les Akuma comme du beurre.

Elle arrive à côté de moi en me faisant un sacré sourire :

-Sa faisait longtemps !

Me rappelant de son acte un peu plus tôt, je bougonnai en regardant à côté :

-Mouai….

Elle se remit en face de moi et me fit de grands yeux humides :

-Tu m'en veux encore ?

-Mouai…..

-Je n'ai fait que protéger un malheureux petit garçon qui à faillit mourir !

-Mouai…..

-Je suis vraiment désolé !

-Mouai….

Elle poussa un soupire résigner :

-Il t'a fait quoi pour que tu lui en veuille ?

Je croise les bras et tape du pied, le regard dégouté :

-Je me suis retrouvé dans cette salle de torture…..

Un éclair de surprise et de culpabilité passe dans ses yeux :

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis sure que ce n'étai pas volontaire.

-Mouai….

-Dit moi, tu va faire quoi là ?

L'alarme dans ma tête sonna dangereusement.

Il n'en est pas question !

Elle dut voir ma surprise et ma peur dans les yeux mais je la devance aussitôt :

-Je sais ce que tu veux mais je suis au regret de te dire que je ne suis pas disponible pour ta viré entre fille, j'ai mon rapport à boucler avant que ton frère me tombe dessus !

Je lui tapote la tête tandis qu'elle fit une moue boudeuse et déçut et file en quatrième vitesse dans ma chambre avant qu'elle ne me fasse changer d'avis.

J'ouvre la porte et la ferma précipitamment.

Je colle mon oreille au bois afin de savoir sil elle allait tenter une nouvelle approche mais je fus rassurer d'entendre ses talons s'éloigner.

Je soupire et me masse la nuque.

Je jette mes affaires dans le panier à linge et vit amusé, Nyrvanna en train de dormir sur le lit, ayant mit sa cape à coter.

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et tire le rideau bleu nuit tout en fermant la fenêtre.

Une fois fait, je me dirige d'un pas lourd vers le bureau.

…

Je n'aime pas les devoirs…

Je m'assoie puis sors des papiers et me mets à mon rapport.

Je ne sais pas trop depuis combien je suis dessus mais quand j'ai daigné lever mon nez, c'était le crépuscule alors que quand je m'y suis mise il faisait nuit.

Je regarde mes presque 100pages puis soupire et continu.

Quand mon stylo traça le point final de tout ce pu….

Ce rapport, mon ventre grogna férocement me faisant froncer les sourcils.

Je me lève et remarque que Nyrvanna n'étai plus dans le lit.

Il devait être tard alors.

Je pris le dossier et en sortant, je remarque également que quelqu'un est venu chercher mon panier de linge.

Ouai, sa doit faire pas mal de temps que je suis coincer dans ma chambre…

Je sors de la chambre puis du dortoir et me dirige vers le bureau de la tête de piaf.

Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la porte à mon habitude, le mur à côté de moi explosa et je me pris un morceau du mur dans la figure, surprise.

-Punaise ! C'est quoi ce truc ! grinça quelqu'un.

Je balance les débris, une veine palpitante à la tempe et furieuse de m'être une nouvelle fois fait prendre par surprise :

-Qui est le crétin responsable de ce bordel ?!

-Ba alors crevette, on se prend des débris en pleine poire maintenant ? Tu tes vraiment ramollit, c'est minable. me dit Yû.

J'attrape un des débris par terre et le lui balance en pleine tronche, qui celle-ci fit un bruit creux :

-Non mais il va ce calmé le nabot ?! Tu veux que je m'occupe de ton cas ?! C'est sa ?!

-Attention ! Il revient ! dit le disciple de mon ancien maitre.

Tient, je ne savais pas qu'il était là.

En effet, j'entends de drôle de bruit et l'instant d'après, d'autre débris vole mais je fais une pirouette pour esquiver tandis que Yû sors son sabre.

Tient ?

Elle est ou Nyrvanna ?

….

Je crispe les dents :

-C'est pas vrai, mais quel est le responsable de tout ce bordel quand même ?!

Puis une ombre se dégage de la fumée provoqué et on vit une sorte de robot complètement détraquer qui détruisait tout sur son passage.

J'eu un regard blasé en devinant l'identité du détraqué qui a fait ce robot :

-C'est pas vrai, il a encore recommencé cette sale tête de piaf ?

-Comme d'hab, on le lui mettre en pièce. dit Yû.

Puis sans prévenir, on bondit laissant les autres personnes derrières nous.

Je bondis la première et lui assène un coup de poing dans la joue.

Sa le déstabilise quelque seconde, assez pour que Yû bondit et le coupe en deux.

On se réceptionne et on se tape dans la main.

Mais la seconde qui suit :

-C'était quoi cette frappe ? Sa ne lui a rien fait, je t'ai toujours dit que tu devais t'entrainer. dit le Japonais.

Je le foudroie du regard :

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est plutôt grâce à moi que ta réussi à le trancher avec ton cure dent !

- Un cure dent ? Te fous pas de moi, tu n'a rien fait.

-TU VEUX TE BATTRE LE NABOT ?!

-Quand tu veux sale mégère.

Et l'instant d'après c'est la baston ce qui provoque encore plus de dégât que ce robot.

-Halala, vous vous battez encore ? Je dois vous remercier quand même d'avoir neutralisé ce robot. Il a but du café par mégarde, désolé vraiment.

On regarde en un même geste de la tête la tête de piaf et d'un hochement de tête en commun, on bondit sur lui :

-KOMUI !

Il fit les gros yeux :

-Gné ?

Il fut frappé dans tout les sens puis une fois fini, chacun de nous deux part de son côté.

Puis soudain, un détail me frappe, je devais ne pas lui remettre mon dossier à tout hasard ?

Je pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme puis refait un demi tour pour constaté que l'intendant était toujours par terre avec son âme qui essayer de ce barrer.

Je lui fous un coup de poing :

- Réveille-toi feignasse ou je marie ta sœur !

Il se releva en un bond et se mit à genou devant moi tout en chialant :

-Nan ! Je t'en supplie ! Pas ma petite Lenalee ! Tout mais pas sa !

Je lui tends mon rapport :

-Tient, c'est pour toi, faisant ce que tu veux.

Il le prit puis remonte ses lunettes en se grattant la gorge :

-Bien, je me demandais ce que tu faisais ces 3 jours enfermé dans ta chambre.

J'hausse les sourcils puis mon estomac se mit à grogner.

Je fus complètement déprimer et vider :

-Je vais manger, à plus tête de piaf, je ne savais pas que sa faisait aussi longtemps que je m'étais absenté.

-Ha au faite ! N'oublie pas de faire le plein de batteries ce soir parce que demain tu pars avec Allen et Lenalee en mission.

J'ouvre grand les yeux alarmé :

-Une mission ?! Mais je voulais aller voir Bak moi !

Il me tendit un papier de journal que je lis pour tomber sur THE article d'un air désolé :

_**Aujourd'hui, une ville serait comme figer dans le temps et nul personne n'arrive à y entrer ni a en sortir.**_

_**Serai 'se une malédiction ou une protection pour d'honnête citoyens ?**_

_**Malheureusement personne ne peut répondre à ces questions.**_

Je relève la tête, reprenant mon attitude d'exorciste, un peu déçut quand même :

-Hum, sa sent l'innocence à plein nez ce truc.

-C''est pourquoi je veux que tu aille avec eux.

-Mince, je suppose qu'ils ne doivent pas mourir ?!

Il me regarda bizarrement et je soupire :

-Ok le piaf, t'inquiète, j'ouvre l'œil moi.

-Merci ma petite Maréchal.

Je lui fous une beigne et sors en me dirigeant vers la cafeteria le ventre grognant laissant l'intendant pour mort.

**-Chapitre 2 the end-**

**Voilà mon deuxième chapitre et merci à Mangas-love99 pour ses deux reviews et ça m'a fait plaisir que tu aime pour l'instant.**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

**PS : deuxième réécriture en deux jours, satisfait ?**

**Reviewwwww pleasssse !**

**See You Soon !**

**Bribri**


	3. Moi à la barre, mon juge est un Akuma

Le lendemain, j'étais prête, je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir.

Un débardeur noir et un pantalon noir avec des boots puis mon manteau long d'exorciste par-dessus.

Soudain, je m'attarde sur mon visage qui me renvoie ma copie mais avec une pointe d'humour noir.

Mon double avait perdu toute parcelle de peau et arborer son squelette.

Seuls ses yeux cramoisis brillèrent d'une lueur malsaine et son sourire s'étendit, un sourire inhumain vu qu'un squelette ne pouvait sourire.

Mon regard s'assombri et je rabats le rideau sur le miroir me coupant de mon reflet.

Me regard dévie vers la fenêtre.

Je m'y approche et regarde le ciel qui avait décidé exceptionnellement de s'éclairer légèrement aujourd'hui.

Je reste ainsi pendant un moment en me demandant si je pourrais le revoir encore une fois.

Puis quelqu'un frappe la porte me faisant sursauter.

Je secoue la tête tentant de chasser ces pensées noires et me dirige vers la porte.

Je l'ouvris sur une petite chinoise qui avait les poings sur les hanches et qui tapai du pied.

Je sens que sa va être ma fête….

Je lui fis un sourire angélique :

-Besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle plante son regard noir dans le mien :

-J'ai conscience que tu reviens d'une longue mission mais sa serais bien que tu te décide à partir. On ne va pas t'attendre définitivement Allen et moi !

Je pousse un soupire, entre dans ma chambre pour attraper mon sac et referme ma chambre de l'extérieur :

-C'est bon je suis là.

Elle fit un sourire satisfait et me prend le bras pour m'emmener en bas.

Voyant que tous nos préparatifs étaient près, je prends la tête en direction de la gare.

Nous sommes enfin sortis de la forteresse et on était dans le village ou les exorcistes prennent leur train.

Malgré le ciel noir, les habitants souriaient comme si la vie était belle.

Le seule truc que je n'aime pas chez eux est qu'ils ont tous des faux sourires et que mon instinct hurler de ne pas faire de conservation avec eux.

Au bout d'un petit moment de marche, je regarde les deux exorcistes derrière moi et constate qu'ils commençaient à sympathiser et à parler avec entrain.

Si j'en crois mes oreilles, ils discutaient vivement de soit la bouffe ou des vêtements.

Je grimace lorsque le mot robe fut prononcé tandis qu'un frisson me monte le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Un souvenir plutôt dérangeant me remonte en tête.

Malgré mon entêtement et ma haine envers les robes, j'ai bien du un jour en porter une par les bon soins de Wellan.

Je secoue la tête, chassant ces souvenirs et soupire en regardant une nouvelle fois ce ciel noir:

-Je ne vais en aucun cas me joindre à eux, t'es pas de mon avis Nyrvanna ?

Pas de réponse.

Je regarde mes épaules ou elle avait l'habitude de s'y percher mais il n'y avait rien.

Je regarde de nouveau les gamins et ma mâchoire se décroche par terre tandis que je voyais la fée avec les deux nouveaux amis très intéresser par la conversation.

Je soupire déprimé et me met en route.

Manquerais plus qu'on rate le train et c'est gagner.

On arrive dans la grande gare aux teints pêche et file aux quais demandé.

Finalement on arrive à l'avoir et on prit un compartiment.

Juste avant de monter, un contrôleur mit la main sur mon épaule m'arrachant un air étonné :

-Mademoiselle l'exorciste ?

Je me retourne intrigué :

-Oui ?

-Il y a un traqueur dans le compartiment 16 qui souhaite vous parler au sujet de l'affaire pour votre mission.

Puis il partit tandis que je le regarde suspicieusement.

Comment ça un traqueur dans le wagon ?

Ne doit t'il pas nous attendre sur le lieu de rendez vous ?

Et puis comment ça ce fait qu'il sache déjà sur quoi on travaille ?

J'eu le regard sombre et entre en grommelant dans le train.

Sa ne me plait vraiment pas.

J'entre dans le train et on choisit un compartiment.

Je mets mes affaires sur la banquette et sors du compartiment.

-Ou vas-tu Izusu-chan ? me demande Lenalee.

Je lui fis un petit sourire :

-Pas de panique, je vais aller juste voir le traqueur.

Elle fronce les sourcils :

-Pourquoi ne vient il pas ici ?

Je plisse les yeux en regardant la fenêtre et me masse le menton :

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas grave, si on a les infos maintenant, on pourra lancer une attaque offensif.

Elle hoche la tête et je me dirige vers celui du traqueur avec une appréhension dans le ventre.

J'entre dans le compartiment et lance un regard noir.

Il avait les cheveux court et noir et le regard vide.

Vêtu de l'uniforme des traqueurs, je ne put que plisser le nez par l'odeur de fer m'atteignant légèrement.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas en me voyant, je me mis encore plus sur mes gardes :

-Ok, t'a des infos sur la mission ou de ce que tu as put voir ?

-Oui Maréchal Mizuno !

Et un poing dans la figure.

Je regarde le corps à terre sans aucun mouvement et soupire.

J'ai la poisse ou quoi ?!

Je me masse l'arrête du net et fait travailler mon cerveau à plein régime.

Sa ne me parait pas très clair cette histoire.

Puis il se relève en se massant la tête :

-Sa fait mal, je suis désolé Maréchal Mizuno.

J'allais de nouveau le frapper la veine palpitant à la tempe quand soudain le train freine.

Je m'accroche in extremis à une barre et ce fut là que je vis le traqueur avec un sourire glauque.

….

Je fronce les sourcils quand je le vit prendre un couteau qu'il me jette avec force.

Surprise, je le rattrape en m'entaillant la paume et le regarde avec un regard froid :

-Qui tu es toi ?

Il rie comme un démon puis bondit hors de la cabine en hurlant :

-AU SECOURS ! UN ASSASSIN !

Mais il tombe à terre et ne bouge plus.

Je fixe le couteau que je tenais, une lame blanche avec du liquide violet foncer sécher et du sang encore tout frais perler de la lame formant des petits points sombre sur le tapis bleu du train..

Le manche était noir avec un pentacle dessus.

Je m'abaisse vers le corps, les lèvres plisser et le retourne sur le dos.

Je vis alors qu'il me regardait avec les larmes aux yeux :

-Pardonner moi Maréchal.

Et la vie le quitte.

Je plisse les lèvres :

-Qu'est ce qui t'as prit si tu veux qu'on te pardonne ?

Il ne me répond pas bien sur et je soupire.

Le corps était raide et je vis ses yeux vitreux.

Comment peu on mourir aussi rapidement ?

Je remarque alors la plaie tout près de son cœur.

Comment a-t-il put tenir encore debout après un tel coup ?

Sa serait la cause de l'odeur que j'ai senti en entrant ?

Il y avait des traces violette autour de la plaie ce qui me fit à nouveau regarder la lame que je détenais.

…

Je suis maudite, ça y est….

Remarque ce n'est pas nouveau...

N'empêche, je me suis fait avoir par du poison.

Rageuse, je balance le couteau qui vint à se planter dans le mur à deux centimètres de la tête d'une femme brune et ronde avec des yeux marron clairs.

-HIIIIIII !

- WOW ! fis-je surprise en tombant à terre.

C'était une voyageuse et j'ai manqué de la tuer…..

…

Comme si je n'avais pas autant de malchance...

Je souffle pour me calmer :

-Sa va pas de faire peur comme s…..

-A L'AIDE ! ASSASSIN ! AU MEURTRE !

Et elle détale dans les couloirs en poussant des cris aigus ameutant tout les passagers dans le couloir.

Mais elle est timbré ou quoi ?!

Bon d'accord j'ai faillit la tuer mais ce n'est pas une raison pour hurler ainsi ?!

Des contrôleurs viennent sur place en courant et examine le trouveur puis ils firent non de la tête.

Ouai ba sa m'étonnerais qu'il soit vivant après ça quand même.

-Madame, je suis dans le regret de vous dire qu'il est mort. fit le contrôleur devant moi.

-Ha…. Ok.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je me suis mise dans un pétrin pas possible ?

Peut être que je suis maudite ?

-Puis-je voir vos mains ?

Je les tends en fronçant les sourcils quand soudain on me passe les menottes.

Je le regarde comme une ahurie :

-Mais sa va pas ou quoi ?! C'est un accident, il s'est suicidé avec la lame que j'ai balancée dans le mur !

Ils tournent la tête et me regardent de nouveau en haussant les sourcils.

L'un deux prit une mini lampe et me la brandis à 1cm de l'œil :

-Avez-vous prit des stupéfiants ou des hallucinogène. Sa pourrais confirmer le fait que cet homme ne soit mort que parce que vous l'aviez confondu avec un Akuma.

Je me décale et vit avec surprise que le couteau avait disparut, également la femme que j'ai faillit tuer.

Mes yeux se durcirent en me retournant une nouvelle fois devant le contrôleur :

-Non mais vous vous foutez de moi là ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas prit de la drogue ! Je suis exorciste ! Et ce couteau n'était pas inventé !

-On le sait madame.

J'allais rétorquer mais sa phrase me laisse un doute :

-Comment vous sa vous savez ?

Il me pointe mon manteau :

-C'est l'insigne de la Congrégation de l'ombre, je ne suis pas aveugle contrairement à ce que vous pensez.

-Je vous arrête pour meurtre et non assistance au personne en danger, veuillez me suivre madame. fit le deuxième à côté.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas bien ! Pourquoi non assistance au personne en danger ?!

-Vous ne l'avez pas soigné.

Mais il se fout de moi ou quoi là ?!

-On ne peut aider quelqu'un quand la mort vous a déjà fauché.

Mais il ne voulait rien entendre et je fus emmener en dehors du train.

Je remarque alors qu'Allen et Lenalee n'étaient pas là.

Je trouve ça trop bizarre, mais il se passe quoi à la fin ?!

Ok, le trouveur est mort, ba ce n'est pas la première fois que sa m'arrive mais bon, on m'avait rarement accusé du meurtre dès qu'on a reconnut mon insigne d'exorciste.

Mais alors lui….

Il se fou royalement de savoir qui je suis.

A peine le pied poser en dehors du train, celui-ci démarre claquant les portes.

Je fronce les sourcils guère rassuré puis regarde autour de moi.

Pas de trace de mes coéquipiers, mais ils ont foutu quoi avec tout ce bronx ?

Sa aurait du les alerté bon sang !

POV Allen

Je réponds en souriant quand soudain quelqu'un hurla dans le couloir.

On se jette sur la porte et découvrions qu'elle était fermé à double tour.

-Ce n'était pas le cri d'Izusu ! glapit Lenalee.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'elle va trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

-Tu as raison, et puis Nyrvanna est avec elle, elle n'a rien à craindre et on pourra la frapper plus tard pour nous avoir empêchés de partir.

-J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est nous qu'elle va frapper avant !

Hummmm, et si ce n'était pas elle qui avait fermé cette porte ?

On se regarde en souriant sans remarquer que le train avait démarrée dans le silence le plus absolu.

POV Nyrvanna.

Mmmmm, qu'il était si bon.

J'en avale une nouvelle gorgée et je soupire d'aise.

Le chocolat est vraiment le meilleur au monde pour une boisson.

POV Izusu

Je marche encore derrière l'agent qui me semblait encore plus suspect à fur et à mesure qu'on avance.

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi tentant de fouiller dans ma mémoire et de reconnaitre cet endroit.

Rien, nada, niet.

Je n'étais même pas dans une gare, c'était une sorte de ville abandonné.

Je regarde mon geôlier plus méfiante.

Brun, le teint blanc et de grosse sueur coulant le long du front et du dos en voyant la grande tache humide dans son dos sur sa chemise de service.

Il n'a pas trop l'air à l'aise le coco.

-On fait quoi ici ? C'est plutôt abandonné. dis-je en ralentissant légèrement la cadence de manière à avoir une distance de sécurité.

-Je vous amène au poste voir mon chef.

-C'est qui votre chef ? J'ai deux mots à lui dire pour lui balancer que ses abrutis de contrôleur ont sorti du train un exorciste de la congrégation de l'ombre lors d'une mission.

Il se retourna à demi de sorte que je ne le voie que de profil et vit un sourire plutôt flippant :

-C'est justement les ordres, exorciste.

Akuma !

Je bondis aussitôt en arrière et me mets en position défensif :

-Tu veux quoi ?

Il afficha un sourire inhumain et semble changé complètement de caractère :

-Hooo exorciste ! Ce n'est pas bien d'être aussi agressif sur le pauvre Barco. Non vraiment pas gentil. Méchant exorciste ! Méchant !

Mon regard se durci et mes yeux doivent surement scintiller d'une lueur les faisant donc devenir rouge vif contrairement à mes pupilles couleur rouge cramoisi :

-Tu n'aurais du jamais montrer ta sale face devant moi, Akuma.

Il fit un rictus et me regarda comme un fou en faisant le poirier et me regarde à l'envers :

-Ha zut alors ! L'exorciste à repérer Barco ! Barco n'est pas très fort en camouflage, aie pauvre Barco.

Sa peau sembla bouillir puis soudain sa peau se déchira et éclata pour laisser place à une sale machine qui me fit pitié comme à chaque fois que j'en voyais.

Celle là semble un peu différent des autres, il avait une sale tronche de clown comme je ne pouvais pas en voir.

J'y peux rien, même s'il ne dise rien de méchant et ne font que faire rire les gosses, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloirs les frappé.

Je hais les clowns

Je regarde tout autour de moi constatant une nouvelle fois les ruines de la ville essayant d'évaluer la puissance de l'Akuma :

-C'est toi qui à fait sa ?

Le clown sautilla :

-C'es Barco et son ami Teddy ! Mais Teddy était trop gourmand et ne laisser rien à Barco donc Barco l'a tué et à rit de sa carcasse ! Il était trop drôle Teddy !

Super, je ne savais pas que les Akuma se taper dessus maintenant.

Enfin, une chose est sure, cette tête hideuse de clown est de Levl 2.

Il a une conscience mais il est complètement taré.

Magnifique Izusu, tu comptes lui refaire son portrait comment sans faux ?

Je ne pourrais pas m'en débarrasser sans innocence.

-Et puis Barco est le plus fort et il fera tout pour devenir encore plus fort !

…

Je suis vraiment dans la merde…

Je mis un doigt à la tempe et réfléchit.

Bon, qu'est-ce que t'on enseigner tes amis, enfin pour certain, d'autre sont juste des abrutis attardé...

Réfléchit lentement, que t'ont-ils dit si tu devais un jour avoir de gros ennuis ?

_**Cross : esclave doublé d'une stupidité grave, si tu dois un jour te battre pour sauver ta peau sans aucune arme à porté de main, fait le après avoir remboursé toute mes dettes et en silence.**_

_**Komui : Si un jour tu as des problèmes ma petite Izu-chan, cri très fort pour que ton papounet arrive pour te sauver tel le héros que je suis !**_

_**Bak : Si jamais tu revenais en mauvais état, je te jure que je t'écartèle et tu passe sous les machines de Komui pour ta guérison !**_

_**Yû : Je savourerais le jour ou tu me demanderas de l'aide à genou telle une misérable crevette et que je t'enverrais bouler plus loin.**_

_**Lenalee : Mais comment veut tu que je t'aide ?! Tu es un Maréchal ! Tu es assez forte pour sa !**_

_**Wellan : Si un jour tu as des soucis, rappelle toi de ces phrases qui te sauverons, il y a une technique mortelle qui existe, c'est le fameux… STRIIIIIKKKKKE ! Bonjours charmante demoiselle.**_

Je passe en revu les conseils mais du me résigné, j'allais vraiment mourir….

Puis tentant le tout pour le tout, je lance à l'Akuma, l'air blasé :

-Qui t'a dit que j'étais dans le train ?

Il tape dans ses mains tous contents :

-Maitre Noah m'a dit de fouiller tout les trains passant à proximité et de tuer les exorcistes si trouvant. C'est un géni Maitre Noah !

A la mention Noah, mon tic reprit violemment, mon sourcil tressaute sans relâche.

Faite que ce ne sois pas lui…

-Et qui a eu cette _brillante_ idée ?

-C'est Maitre Tyki Mikk!

Le nom me frappe de plein fouet comme si je m'étais mise sous une cascade glacé.

Mes mains tremblèrent et je blêmis.

C'est une blague….. ?

Ce n'est pas vrai, mais ce n'ai pas vrai !

Je regarde autour de moi et lâche d'une voie froide :

-Il est encore là ?

Le clown pas perturbé par mon comportement pour un sous fit une moue boudeuse :

-Non Barco ne sais pas ou il est. Le maitre Noah a donné la mission à Barco et Barco ne la plus revu….

Un petit poids s'ôte de mon cœur quand soudain, une douleur vive me prit le bras.

Je grimace en fermant un œil et me tient le bras.

Je remonte ma manche et vit des veines voilette parcourir tout mon avant bras blanc.

Barco éclata de rire :

-Je vois que Mademoiselle l'exorciste n'en a plus pour longtemps, notre petite recru à bien fait le boulot !

Je fronce les sourcils :

-Le traqueur était de votre côté ?

-Ce n'est qu'un pantin qui voulait vivre, nous l'avons juste mené en bateau.

Je grimace :

-Vous n'êtes que des ordures jusqu'au bout…..

Il éclata de rire :

-Mais de toute façon, tu va le rejoindre ! Une dernière volonté ?

Je réfléchis quand une idée me parvient :

-Et si on faisait un pari ?

Il eu un regard intéresser m'arrachant un mince sourire.

Quel crétin quand même.

- Que proposes-tu ?

-Je te demande de m'envoyer dans la ville figée dans le temps, je tiens à te prouver que je ne mourrais pas.

-Et si c'est le cas ?

-Tu auras peut être une chance de vivre et de prendre quatre innocence d'un coup.

Son regard s'illumine :

-Marché conclut !

Quel abruti….

Je n'eu pas le temps de penser plus que l'Akuma me prit violemment par le ventre et s'envole dans les airs.

Le trajet fut assez long et je pouvais sentir le venin me grimper dans les veines.

Enfin je vis la ville et je siffle alors.

L'Akuma tressaillit et me laisse tomber.

Je fus tout d'abords surprise et je me raccroche à son pied par réflexe.

- Tu va mourir Exorciste ! chante l'Akuma.

J'allais lui envoyer une remarque bien senti quand je vit un éclat brillant foncer sur moi.

Je cligne des yeux et mon visage s'éclaire en voyant la lumière se déposer au ralenti sur la lame de Nyrvanna.

Je brandis mon autre main et attrape la faux.

D'en geste souple et précis, je tranche net l'Akuma :

-J'ai gagné abruti !

L'Akuma hurle et je lâche prise.

On n'était pas très haut mais j'atterrie assez lourdement sur le sol.

La faux se dématérialise et la fée qui apparut me fit un énorme câlin sur ma joue.

Je lui souri en tapotant sa tête :

-Excellent timing ma petite.

Puis j'avance jusqu'à l'entré de la ville et grimaçant doucement pour mon bras.

Nyrvanna ne l'avais pas remarquer encore et c'était tant mieux.

Juste le temps que je trouve un antidote.

Si jamais elle voie ma plaie, elle va vouloir entamé la phase 3 et je vais devoir filer chez Bak qui va ensuite me massacrer pour être revenu dans un sale état.

Et puis Nyrvanna est capable de se transformer sans que je lui demande, ce qui s'annonce mal pour moi.

Vive ma poisse légendaire et maudite...

J'arrive devant le portail de la ville et constate qu'il y avait un champ de force l'entourant.

Je passe ma main dessus et fut légèrement électrifier.

Hum, une protection ?

Comment on passe alors ?

Je vis alors Nyrvanna dans mon champ de vision.

Elle mime Allen avec le pentacle sur l'œil et Lenalee avec des couettes en direction de la ville.

-Ok, et je fais comment pour passer alors ?

Mais elle m'arrête puis mime une gamine avec un parapluie de citrouille en montrant toujours la ville.

…

Un parapluie citrouille ?!

-Mais qui a envie de ce baladé avec un parapluie pareil ?!

Elle rie puis se transforme en faux et je vis la cape me recouvrir.

-Je vois, la ville n'est accessible qu'aux personnes possédant une innocence.

Je fronce les sourcils un doute dans la tête :

-Comment la gamine est passée alors ?

Je secoue la tête en passant le champ de force, je n'aime pas sa….

J'arrive dans la ville.

Plutôt glauque, il pleut constamment et tout à l'air noir et gris.

Soudain, j'entendis siffler un objet dans ma direction.

J'esquive en décalant la tête à droite et quatre gamins me fit face :

-Dégage sorcière !

-Mocheté !

-Vieille mégère !

La veine à la tempe, je leur tape sur le crâne gentiment mais ça avait l'air de leur faire mal quand même :

-Bande de sale gosse, on vous a jamais apprit à ne pas lancer des objets sur les gens ?!

-Ouille !

-Ouinnn !

-La sorcière nous a frappez !

-Au secours !

Je crispe la mâchoire et soulève un peu ma capuche :

-Et là, on se calme, je suis désolé mais si sa aurait été une autre personne ça ne ce serai pas passé autrement.

Ils me regardent tout les quatre avec des yeux larmoyants et me regarde choqué :

-Ho ! Mais ce n'est pas elle ?!

-C'était pas la sorcière !

Puis ils s'alignent les quatre et font une révérence :

-Désolé madame, sa ne se reproduira plus.

J'hausse un sourcil et ils partirent :

-Yaouh ! Allons chasser la sorcière !

Je les regarde disparaître et hausse les épaules :

-Hum, ils ont dut me confondre avec quelqu'un, bof, je plains celle là. Elle doit être une pauvre vieille au chignon des antiquités avec les yeux noir ressemblant à une sorcière avec ses fringues noirs. Vraiment, on ne doit pas être née sous une bonne étoile pour mériter ce châtiment.

Puis je me dirige vers le commerce de la ville quand je croise une femme, non, une sorcière devant moi.

Je la regarde les yeux rond jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse dans un coin de rue.

-Sa craint en faite, sa existe vraiment alors….

**-chapitre 3 the end-**

**Merci à trafalgar-Luana pour ta review et je suis également ravie qu'elle te plaise ma petite izu, pour la parution, c'est vraiment du pif mais je fais de mon mieux.**

**Voilà pour vous !**

**PS : deuxième réécriture du chapitre ! Je trouvais le passage avec l'Akuma un peu trop facile, je l'ai donc modifier et je constate que depuis les réécritures, je martyrise un peu trop ma petite Izusu, pardonner moi T_T Partager moi vos com's et idées, je prend tout en compte !**

**See You Soon !**

**Bribri**


	4. Mon plan d'évasion réduit en omelette

_Mémoire 1._

_Izusu Mizuno âgé de 10 ans_

Quelque part en Asie, dans le Népal, je marche dans les ruelles et donne violemment un coup de pied dans un caillou qui fit un ricochet et tombe dans la rivière faisant un _''ploc''_ sonore et créant des ondes sur la surface de l'eau foncé.

-Abrutie de maitre….. grommelai-je.

Ce satané Cross Marian m'envoie pourquoi ?

Pour du boulot car je ne sais pas faire la bouffe !

Mais s'il a si faim que sa, qu'il aille se la faire cuire lui-même son omelette !

Peut être que je devrais en profiter et me tirer, j'irais ensuite à la branche asiatique voir Bak.

L'image d'un Komui en larme avec de la morve partout inquiet me frappe de plein fouet.

Non mauvaise idée, Bak ne pourra pas me protéger éternellement de Komui et avec la poisse que j'ai, je ne serais pas étonné d'avoir le Maréchal Tiedoll sur le dos.

Vive ma poisse légendaire...

Marchant donc sans réelle destination dans les ruelles, je regarde les boutiques ou il serait probable de trouver du poison ou des choses avarier.

Quoi?

Non je vais très bien merci.

Je me demande ce que vous deviendriez après 3 ans en compagnie d'un maître comme Marian Cross.

Mouai, pas aussi sein que moi...

Tournant à une ruelle, je bouscule sans le faire exprès une personne mais continue mon chemin n'ayant rien remarquer, étant plongé dans mes pensées noirs.

C'est alors que je sentit quelque mètre plus loin une main se refermer sur mon épaule :

-Et toi la nana !

Je me retourne le regard noir et les yeux lançant des éclairs :

-T'as un souci ?! Ba moi aussi alors fou moi la paix ou je te dégomme !

Tout le monde nous regarde et la brute secoue sa tête un peu surprit :

-Quand on bouscule quelqu'un, on s'excuse !

-Ha oui ? Désolé mais je ne voie pas pourquoi je devrais ! Si tu as si mal que sa, va te faire faire cuire une omelette !

Il allait me répliquer quand soudain il se fige, me regardant mieux :

-Dit moi, tu ne serais pas….

Je soupire et le laisse planter au milieu de la rue tandis que je reprends mon chemin.

Je ne le vit pas non plus aller voir un groupe d'homme et discuter vivement avec eux.

Nyrvanna n'ayant rien perdu de l'échange du gars vient à me tirer le col de la chemise.

Je grommelant de plus belle quand soudain on me pousse violemment dans un bâtiment.

Me relevant en m'époussetant, je remarque que j'ai atterrie dans une taverne.

Elle avait un éclairage plutôt faible et les tables n'étaient pas toute remplit.

Je balaye la salle du regard et dégluti en voyant le nombre de personne devant moi.

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas la gamine qu'il a envoyé ?

-Si, elle lui ressemble trait pour trait.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent encore ?

Je grogne tandis qu'ils craquent leurs mains :

-Tu as des dettes.

J'hausse un sourcil :

- Quels dettes ?

-Cet ivrogne roux nous a dit qu'il enverrait une nana aux yeux rouge pour rembourser.

Un ange passe….

-Et ?

Ils me regardent tous surprit :

-Ba tu payes.

-J'ai rien sur moi abruti.

-Alors tu va bosser !

J'allais les envoyez balader quand ils se resserrent encore plus autour de moi avec des yeux brillant.

Je me retrouve vite avec un torchon et un sceau dans les mains et fini à la cuisine.

-Ne vous plaigniez pas s'il y aura du grabuge, j'amène toujours des ennuis avec moi. dis-je en me dirigeant vers les cuisines.

Ils me donnèrent plusieurs taches à faire comme faire le ménage et cuisiner des plats en compagnie du cuistot en tant que commis.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que je travaillais dans cette taverne, mon maître n'as rien dit et je fais tout pour ne pas rester à la maison.

Je passais tout mon temps libre à travailler et réussit à accumuler des heures supplémentaires qui paye plutôt bien.

Face à mon travail sérieux, le patron m'autorise même à travailler en salle

Je prend donc les commandes des clients, apportent les plats et file un coup de main au bar pour débarrasser ou bien nettoyer.

Nyrvanna se charger de tout ce qui était poussière sur les étagères.

-LA MOME ! TABLE 5 !

Je grimace au surnom du patron et lui jette un regard noir.

Je possède malgré moi un caractère de vraie gamine et je réponds souvent du tac au tac sans réfléchir posément.

Le patron me le fait bien rappeler en utilisant ce surnom stupide.

Je soupire et attrape le plateau pour filer à la table occupé par 3 mecs.

Arriver à leur hauteur, l'un des trois qui était brun me jeta un regard hautain :

-Sa fait 2heure que j'ai demandé mon plat.

Je lui jette un regard noir tout en essayant de lui sourire ce qui donne un air un peu flippant :

-Je suis désolé du retard mais nous avions beaucoup de monde.

-Rien à faire d'une traîné comme toi, tu te magne le train et tu sers mes hommes et moi en priorité.

-Je suis serveuse et pas cuistot, donc je suis dans le regret de vous dire qu'il va falloir attendre encore un peu, ce n'est bien sur pas volontaire.

J'irais dire au cuistot de les faire encore patienter…

Niark niark niark….

Sadique moi?

Paaaas du tout !

N'ayant pas vraiment apprécié de ce faire remballer, le gars attrape mon col de la chemise et colle presque son visage au mien :

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de me répondre ainsi ou je te promets que tu va le regretter.

Je lui fis un sourire dangereux, l'air indifférent :

-Ho ? Voyez vous sa ? Je vous demande monsieur de bien vouloir me lâcher s'il vous plait.

Son sourire s'agrandit :

-Sinon quoi ?

-Vous n'aurez jamais votre plat et je serais dans le regret de vous faire quitter l'établissement.

-Essaye donc pour voir.

D'un claquement de doigt, Nyrvanna s'était transformer et du manche, je vins le frapper dans ses parties intimes.

Le souffle couper, il me lâche et me regarda furieux par terre en tenant son trésor de mâle :

-Espèce de sale garce !

Je m'appuis sur ma faux qui s'était agrandis et me penche vers lui l'air faussement désolé :

-Sa va? Ho je suis vraiment désolé mais je vous prierais de quitter cet établissement sur le champ vous et vos petits copains.

-Tu veux jouer à sa ? On va faire un bras de fer, si tu gagne, je te laisse tranquille et je ne remettrais plus jamais le pied ici, si tu perds, tu devras bosser pour moi dans tout les sens des termes.

Vu le gabarie, sa m'étonnerait que je gagne :

-C'est une blague ?

-Tu as peur ?

Puis une idée me traverse la tête en regardant Nyrvanna :

-J'accepte !

On s'installe et on commence à mettre nos bras en place puis au signal, on commence à forcer.

Le type semble rire de la situation mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'allais me laisser avoir car j'avais un plan.

Un signe discret à Nyrvanna, elle prit un petit verre d'eau glacé et le renverse discrètement dans le dos de mon adversaire :

-HAAAAA !

Mon adversaire arque le dos par surprise et je gagne haut la main.

Mon adversaire fut extrêmement furieux et hurle en regardant autour de lui :

-QUI A FAIT SA ? QUI EST L'ENFLURE QUI M'A FOUTU DE L'EAU DANS LE DOS ?!

Tout le monde rit et se moque de lui en l'accusant d'être un mauvais joueur :

-Tu as eu tellement la frousse que tu tes mouiller !

Une fois qu'il fut partit couvert de honte, le patron m'attire dans les cuisines et me lance un regard sceptique :

-C'était vraiment dangereux Izusu, s'il t'aurais vu ou quelqu'un t'aurait vu faire, tu ne serais plus en état de sourire avec ton sale sourire de gamine sadique.

Je mis mes mains derrière ma nuque en soufflant doucement, le sourire s'agrandissant :

-Ne vous inquiéter pas, si sa dégénère, je sais me défendre, il n'y a pas de soucis. De plus si je comprends le truc, bientôt j'aurais enfin fini de rembourser cette dette.

Il soupire mais me laisse donc pratiquer ce pari assez dangereux.

Depuis ce jour, je fis des bras de fer sans cesse et si sa tournait mal, je demandais à Nyrvanna de me donner un coup de pouce.

Avec cette combine, j'avais réussit à amasser un max d'argent et j'ai remboursé toute les dettes de mon maître de la ville.

Combien de temps j'étais resté la dedans, certainement longtemps au point d'en oublier mon maître.

Je travailler encore dans la taverne car je me disais que j'allais peut être gagné de l'argent pour pouvoir quitter mon maître quand mon chef ce pointe en colère dans la cuisine :

-IZUSU !

Surprise, je faillis tomber la pile d'assiette mais réussit à me stabiliser un peu bizarrement :

-Quoi ?

-Ton maitre est venu et il vient de se barrer sans payer !

Je dégluti difficilement :

-Il n'a pas payé….?

Il me colle la facture qui roulé jusqu'à par terre au nez.

En 2 heures, il avait emmagasiné le triple de la dette que j'avais remboursé.

J'en fus verte.

Jamais je ne pourrais me détacher de lui ou quoi ?!

Une chose de sure, mes employeurs furent compréhensif et on dit que je n'avais pas besoins de travailler qu'ils se débrouilleraient pour faire un marché avec Cross.

Ils ont beaucoup d'espoirs je pense.

Furibonde, je rentre dans la maison, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour faire une omelette et une fois terminé, je suis allé voir mon maitre qui était vautré sur le canapé avec une bouteille de vin à la main :

-Voici l'omelette.

Il me regarde avec son air de supérieur, la clope au bec :

-Ba voila quand tu veux, maintenant que sa te serve de leçon. A l'avenir tu feras tout ce que je te demande de faire sans poser la moindre question ni râler.

Tandis qu'il allait s'en saisir, je lui balance l'assiette dans la tronche :

-Sa vous apprendra à me traiter comme un esclave, je ne suis pas un chien, vous avez faim soit, débrouiller vous pour caler votre estomac car je ne suis pas votre bonne.

Il eu un instant de flottement ou on entendait la clope s'éteindre contre la pâte encore chaude.

-Tu es vraiment...

Mon sourire s'agrandit dangereusement:

-Oui ?

Mais je perdis aussitôt celui-ci quand j'entendis le mécanisme si particulier de Jugement.

Cross se lève d'un bond, l'omelette dégoulinante sur le visage :

-UN ABRUTI DE DISCIPLE ÉTERNEL ET FUTUR CADAVRE !

Il vide son chargeur tandis que je me tortille pour les esquiver et lorsqu'il recharge, je bondit par la fenêtre.

Je du courir jusqu'en dehors de la ville pour arrêter les balles avec ma faux et me cacher pour pas qu'il s'amuse à me retirer dessus.

Malgré ce petit épisode, je sus à ce moment la que ma vie serais bien mouvementé avec lui.

Régler des dettes, faire des blagues foireuse et courir pour sauver ma vie, je me demande bien qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour sauver ma vie ?

Au secours Bak!

**-Mémoire 1 the end-**

**Désolé pour le retard mais voilà un des mémoires que je faisais avant !**

**C'est un peu court je l'avoue mais j'ai décidé je vider mes chapitres donc la longueur sera aléatoire.**

**Je remercie les review et lecteurs qui suivent l'histoire et je m'excuse un nouvelle fois du retard occasionner.**

**Il faut vraiment que je finisse mes histoires s'il faut que je pense à poster une nouvelle histoire.**

**Une review please !**

**Aller Enjoy et bon courage à vous !**

**See You Soon !**

**Bribri**


	5. Retour au bercail

Humm, voyons voir….

Je tourne la tête de droite à gauche….

Je savais que la ville était plongée dans une sorte d'espace temps ou le temps n'avait aucune emprise mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de babiole et autre chose vieille.

Les boutiques étaient d'une autre époque on dirait….

Remarque, je devrais m'y attendre avec ce problème d'innocence qui agit sur le temps.

Après un moment de marche, je tombe sur une boutique herboriste.

J'entre sous le regard interrogateur de Nyrvanna.

-Oye ! Il y a quelqu'un là dedans ?

Il eu soudain un fracas dans l'arrière de la boutique.

Les fioles sur les étagères en tremblèrent mais aucune ne viennent à en tomber.

Encore heureux, j'ignore ce qui se trouve dans ces fioles au dessus de moi, je n'aimerais pas me retrouver dans une sale situation, j'en fais assez les frais avec Reever.

Puis quelqu'un grogne et une vieille femme s'approche du comptoir.

Elle a un nez crochu, des doigts fin et comme s'ils s'étaient tordus.

Des yeux jaunes et les cheveux long et gras.

-C'est pourquoi ? aboie la femme.

Sa voix me fit dresser les poils sur la nuque, une voix aiguë se rapprochant à celui d'une craie blanche sur un tableau noir.

Nyrvanna se planque derrière mon épaule guère rassuré.

Je m'approche prudemment du comptoir qui me séparer de la vieille harpie :

-Il me faudrait un antidote pour un poison.

-Quel genre de poison ?

Je relève la manche de mon bras droit et le pose sur le meuble :

-Sa dois faire approximativement 3 heures. Un poisson long qui remonte les flux sanguins, sa me paralyse petit à petit le bras.

Elle observe attentivement mon bras :

-Je vois, il s'agit d'un poison lent mais ravageur, le Tulipa. Une fleur d'apparence inoffensif mais si vous la cueillez mal, vous récoltez du poison à la place de la fleur. J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous avez fait votre coup ?

Je soupire lentement :

-On se fiche comment je l'ai eu, je vous demande un antidote contre ce poison, alors vous avez oui ou non ?

Elle se tient le menton tout en regardant le plafond de sa boutique :

-Je ne crois pas que j'ai ce genre d'antidote, vous comprenez que j'attend ma livraison demain, il me semble en avoir commandé un.

Je me masse l'arrête du nez :

-En clair vous ne le recevrez pas tant que nous n'aurions pas résolut cette affaire du temps éternelle qui plane sur cette ville…

Elle fronce les sourcils :

-Qu'est-ce que vous me raconter là ?

-non laisser tomber, je vais trouver une autre solution.

Elle soupire puis pointe du doigt mon bras :

-Alors dépêcher vous, il ne devrait vous restez que 2 heure au plus tard avant que ce poison n'atteigne votre cœur.

J'hoche la tête puis sort de la boutique.

A peine sortit que Nyrvanna se tient devant mon visage, les poings sur les hanches et l'aire visiblement très en colère.

Je soupire :

-Oui je sais ce que tu va dire, mais je tiens à te préciser que si vous étiez venu m'apportez un coup de main dans le train, sa ne se serais peut être pas passé comme sa. Maintenant je n'ais pas trop le choix, il faut que je contact Komui pour l'informer de ma décision.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de me passer un savon, je me rends à la première auberge que je vis.

Nyrvanna dépité et vaincu me rejoint assez vite pour pas qu'elle ne me perde de vue.

On arrive à une taverne.

J'entre et vis que l'intérieur était assez miteux.

Je me dirige vers le chef de cet établissement :

-Bonjour, je cherche le téléphone s'il vous plaît.

-Au fond à droite ma petite dame.

J'incline légèrement la tête et me dirige vers le téléphone.

POV ?

Installé sur le tabouret, une présence différente des habitants de cette ville entre dans la taverne.

Une odeur de sang et d'innocence.

Je me tourne tout en balançant mes jambes dans le vide et vit une femme de 16 ans au moins se diriger vers le tavernier.

Des cheveux blonds en carré avec une frange et des yeux rouge luisant.

De quoi donner des frisons dans le dos.

Moi sa me fit étirer mes lèvres dans un sourire sadique.

Vêtu de noir avec des boots aussi noir, elle portait également un long manteau noir avec une capuche.

L'insigne de la congrégation épinglé sur le manteau.

C'était donc un exorciste, serait elle au courant de l'innocence que ce cache ici ?

Oui sinon elle ne se serait pas déplacer dans une ville aussi paumé et quasiment oublié…

Une aura assez impressionnante l'entourer doucement et discrètement.

Cela lui donner un certain air de maturité et la faisait paraitre plus vieille que son âge.

Cela me fit froncer les sourcils.

Elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère cette fille.

Sa m'étonnerais pas qu'elle sache très bien se battre.

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore.

Sa promet être vraiment intéressant !

POV Izusu

En passant près de la pièce, une petite fille me regardait avec un regard gourmand en passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

Un frisson me reprit tandis que je me dirige vers la pièce.

Ils sont vraiment taré les gens d'ici.

Une fois devant le combiné, je sors de mon sac un golem rouge sang.

Merci Reever pour ta potion, pour une fois que c'est utile…

Je branche les fils sur le golem et contacte la congrégation.

Au bout de 10 minutes quand même, quelqu'un décroche :

-Mochi mochi ?

-Komui ? C'est Izusu.

-MA PETITE FIFILLE ! PAPA EST CONTENT DE T'ENTENDRE !

Pourquoi je l'ai appelé déjà ?

-Ferme là la tête de piaf, je ne viens pas au bonnes nouvelles.

-Il s'est passé quoi ? Allen et Lenalee vont bien ?

Nyrvanna hoche vivement la tête.

-J'en sais rien mais Nyrvanna dit qu'ils se portent à merveille.

-Pourquoi n'est tu pas avec eux ?

-Je suis tombé dans une embuscade dans le train et je ne les ai pas revu depuis mais Nyrvanna y était donc sa va.

-Alors qu'est ce qui ce passe si ce n'est pas eux ?

-Je me suis fait empoissonner, la Tulipa, sa te dit quelque chose ?

-Hélas oui, as-tu trouvé de quoi te soigner ?

-L'herboriste du village est en rupture de stock donc tant qu'on n'a pas retrouvé cette innocence, on ne pourra pas recevoir d'antidote.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse ? Je tiens à te préciser que le voyage pour t'apporter l'antidote sera très long. Une autre solution ?

-Je vais me diriger vers la branche asiatique pendant 1 heure puis j'enclencherais ma phase 3. Sa me laissera le temps de rejoindre Bak avant que je ne me retransforme. Je t'appelais juste pour te prévenir que je laisse les gamins seuls, de toute manière je ne serais pas très utile dans mon état, mon bras droit et quasiment paralyser.

-Bien, j'espère que tout ce passera bien…

-T'inquiète, c'est de bon gamins, ils se débrouilleront bien.

Puis je raccroche tout en n'entendant pas la dernière phrase de Komui et trace hors de la ville en direction de la branche asiatique.

POV Komui

Le combiné raccroché, je soupire :

-Ce n'était pas à eux que je disais sa…..

Je reprends de nouveau le combiné et contact la branche asiatique.

Presque aussitôt que la tonalité retenti, quelqu'un décroche :

-Bureau de Bak-san j'écoute ?

-Ha Samo, c'est Komui, comment va tu ?

-Komui-San ? Oui oui sa va. Que veux-tu ?

-Je voulais juste prévenir Bak de préparer la pièce d'Izusu, elle arrive.

-Izusu-sama ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je ne pus répondre que le combiné fit un bruit bizarre :

-QU'EST-CE QUI C'EST PASSER AVEC IZUSU ?!

-Yo salut Bak ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Ne te fous pas de moi Komui ! Qu'as-tu encore fait ?!

Je commence à sangloter :

-Comment as-tu put penser que j'ai put faire quoi que ce soit à Izusu-chan ? Son papounet tient tellement à elle !

-Komui ! De un ce n'est pas ta fille et de deux, fais moi le plaisir de me dire ce qu'il se passe ?!

-Aye, Izusu ce serais fait empoisonner par la Tulipa, mais elle est actuellement en mission dans une ville figé dans le temps et ils sont à court d'antidote là bas, donc elle a prit la décision de partir dans votre QG pensant se faire soigner.

-Bien sur que je vais la soigner ! Merci d'avoir prévenue, je vais faire le nécessaire et préparer l'antidote.

Et il raccroche aussi sec.

Toujours aussi mère poule celui là.

Je dépose le combiné sur son socle.

Une vraie mère poule en effet.

Sa vient du fait qu'il ai vu comment Izusu était traité ici, étant la seule survivante de son groupe, il n'a put prendre qu'elle.

Une bien loin époque….

Oui, c'était quand Back s'est manifesté, récemment promut chef de la branche asiatique.

Il était venu pour apporter des rapports à Leverrier.

Quand il a vu Izusu et toutes ces expériences sans résultat, il a tout d'abord étudié son dossier n'étant pas au courant de ces expériences mené par Leverrier.

Puis il s'est posté devant les vitrines de test aux cotés de ceux qui regarde l'expérience.

Je faisais moi-même parti en temps que scientifique débutant.

Je n'y ai heureusement jamais participé mais je me dégoute de ne rien put avoir fait contrairement à Bak.

Izusu était complètement brisé mais son corps refuser qu'elle ne meure.

C'était quelque chose de vraiment impressionnant et d'unique.

Son corps à développer toutes sortes de défense naturelle pour tenter de repousser les effets néfaste de l'innocence sur son corps.

Cette armure peut commune à précipiter les expériences et elle a reçut plus de tests que n'importe quel enfant.

Bak a donc décider de la protéger et a donc demandé à ce qu'il l'emmène dans son secteur.

Sa étaie refuser mais Back ne lâchait pas le morceau.

Il faisait appel à un conseil tout les jours et j'ai bien vu que discrètement il tentait de saboter le matériel.

Il a déjà été enfermé deux fois mais son statut de chef de la branche asiatique le sauver tout le temps.

Puis finalement, malgré un corps extrêmement résistant, les scientifiques ont remarqué qu'elle échouait à toutes les expériences de résonnances.

Leverrier qui ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un corps sans importance à ordonner à ses employés de la jeter aux pieds de Back comme un déchet inutile, faible et brisé.

Il espérait de là à ce que Bak s'en aille de la citadelle.

Il l'a donc récupérer et lui a refait prendre gout à la vie avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Il m'envoyait discrètement ses progrès pour ne pas éveiller une nouvelle envie de s'en prendre à sa protéger par ses supérieurs.

Elle se plongeait dans une transe lorsqu'elle été à l'infirmerie.

Elle était aussi prise dans des crises quand elle se trouvait dans une pièce blanche ou bien dans une pièce avec peu d'ouverture comme si elle était en cage.

Il était impossible de la calmer à l'époque.

Seul Bak et Fõ étaient capable de la calmer.

C'étaient les deux seuls qui ne l'avaient jamais parlé avec animosité et ont toujours pris soin d'elle.

Aujourd'hui, il suffit qu'on la sorte très vite d'une de ces pièces et elle est capable de se calmer elle-même.

Afin d'éviter le moindre scientifique, elle se cacher souvent dans les moindres recoins et sa cachette favorite était souvent le toit, très difficile d'accès.

Elle le faisait assez souvent ici.

Soit elle été sur le toit, soit elle rester en compagnie de Yû.

Très étrange leur équipe quand même.

Le jour ou elle aurait trouvé Nyrvanna, c'est quand Back à essayer de lui faire un examen médical.

C'était quelques années plus tard, sa peur s'était calmée mais elle n'aimait pas les infirmeries pour autant.

Bak encore était le seul à réussir à l'emmener dans ces pièces mais il était obliger de rester à ses côté s'il ne voulait pas avoir là une crise.

Elle serait tombée sur Nyrvanna en se cachant de Back.

Sa avait été la cata total au début car elle refuser l'innocence à cause des expériences qu'elle avait subi.

Il a fallut quand même 2 ans pour qu'elle se résigne à être un exorciste.

Nyrvanna s'était transformé en rose noir avec les épines rouge en déprimant par le refus d'Izusu.

C'était intriguant, elle avait adopté une forme afin de patienter qu'Izusu accepte de la manipuler.

Une chose vraiment très rare.

Ce fut sa plus grande joie quand elle a finalement accepté son statut.

Quand elle avait décidé de se résigner sur son sort, elle a été repérer par Cross Marian qui avait trouvé son cas fort intéressant.

Bien sur, Bak était au courant de ses moindres faits et geste par les lettres qu'elle lui adresser.

Il lui a donc glissé dans l'une d'elle que si elle dépasser les 100% de résonnance, elle pourrait ne plus jamais être avec son maître.

Il n'a pas fallut le lui répéter 2 fois, elle s'est entrainer d'arrache pied et elle a dépassé son taux de résonnance.

La voila enfin Maréchal.

C'est ensuite que c'est devenu compliquer.

Certes, elle pouvait être nommé Maréchal mais sa implique une rencontre avec les supérieurs.

Elle a du donc rester en tête à tête avec Leverrier.

On ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a dit, la vitre s'est soudainement briser et quand on est entré, seul Leverrier était présent dans la pièce.

Il nous a regardé avec un regard fou et à exiger qu'on la retrouve.

J'ai apprit 2 mois plus tard qu'elle était à la branche asiatique sous la surveillance de Bak dans un état assez critique.

Elle s'en est remit mais Bak m'a dit qu'elle avait contracté une maladie lors de sa fuite et qu'il ne m'en dirait pas plus.

Je l'ai donc nommé Maréchal et elle a le droit à présent de tenir tête contre Leverrier.

Elle a tout fait pour plus le voir et aujourd'hui encore elle lutte contre lui.

Bak suit aujourd'hui très attentivement ses progrès et ne manque pas un instant de la voire quand cela lui est possible.

J'espère qu'elle va bien quand même….

POV Izusu

Une autre décharge du poison me fit stopper.

Il avait progressé beaucoup plus vite maintenant que je faisais des efforts.

Je n'ai plus trop le choix, il faut que j'enclenche l'étape 3 maintenant.

-Nyrvanna, on y va !

Elle hoche la tête et on ferme les yeux en même temps.

Une cape vient me recouvrir et je pousse donc plus loin la résonnance.

C'est avec une grimace que je sens ma peau bouillir puis se détacher de mon corps.

Mes organes firent de même, mes muscles, ma chair et tout le reste se mirent à bouillir, déclenchant une chaleur intensive puis se dissous.

Sous ma cape se trouvait juste un squelette dépourvut de chair humaine et organe.

Ne pouvant donc pas parler, j'accélère direction le bâtiment qui se trouvait encore à une centaine de kilomètre de là.

Cette forme décuple mes capacités physiques et je gagne donc une rapidité fulgurante et comme je n'ai pas besoin de récupérer mon souffle, je viens donc à ne pas m'arrêter.

Cette forme me permet d'effectuer un combat sans prendre de dégât à moins que le type à l'idée de me briser les os.

En général, ils sont trop surprit pour y penser.

Mais le point faible car bien sur il y en a un, c'est le fait que lorsque mon corps comment la reconstruction, j'ai intérêt à me trouver dans une salle stériliser afin de ne pas me mettre plein de microbe et autre bactérie dans le corps.

Si c'est le cas, je peux contracter une maladie et mes organes ont des chances de pourrir.

Aussi, si j'ai des blessures avant ma transformation, je les retrouve après la transformation.

Je garde également mes 5 sens, chose bien sur très pratique.

Ha, les trous de mes orbites abrite une lueur rouge cramoisi, la même que celle de mon reflet.

Après plusieurs minutes de course effréné, j'aperçus le bâtiment juste quand je senti ma chairs revenir.

Je vis avec soulagement que la porte était ouverte avec une équipe médical prêt à m'attendre.

Je souris légèrement.

Komui a donc appelé Bak.

Pour une fois que la tête de piaf sert à quelque chose.

J'accélère une dernière fois et je vis Bak hurler vers moi :

-ESPECE D'ABRUTI DE GAMINE ! MAGNE-TOI DE T'INSTALLER AVANT QUE TU NE MEURES !

Je souris et m'installe sur le brancard.

Aussitôt on me mit un masque et le temps que mes poumons reviennent, on m'emmène dans une salle stérilisé verte.

Je haie le blanc….

Installer avec des bruits assourdissant, je sentis mes organes revenir.

Le masque fit son effet et je me senti partir.

Bak au dessus de moi caresser mes cheveux.

Juste avant de tendre mes bras vers Morphée, il me dit le sourire tendre :

-Bienvenue à la maison Izusu-chan.

Je souris et les limbes de l'inconscience me submergent….

**-Chapitre 4 the end-**

**Voilà la suite attendu par certain, plus longue que mon ancienne fic.**

**Je tiens à préciser que j'ai inventé le poison vu que je n'arriver pas à en trouver un à ma convenance.**

**Je change pas mal l'histoire et si sa déplait, désolé.**

**Vous n'avez pas l'air de poster de reviews positive ou négative donc je continu sur mon projet au rythme que je veux.**

**Vous n'êtes pas content ou vous voulez accélérez la parution ?**

**Poster et je répondrais à vos attentes !**

**Bien, alors bonne lecture !**

**See You Soon !**

**Bribri**


End file.
